Happy Birthday, Ciel
by Cupcakes11
Summary: My version of the story when Ciel turns thirteen on his birthday. Ciel/Sebastian friendship, not Yaoi. One-shot.


**My first story of Kuroshitsuji, I hope you like it. **

**Takes place during the anime which I'm going to write a one-shot fic when Ciel is turning 13.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler)**

* * *

"Time to wake up, young master." Sebastian said as he watched Ciel getting out of bed slowly so he won't ruin the bed sheets. "I brought in your today's breakfast."

Sure enough, he set the breakfast on the table along with tea.

This is what the breakfast meal look like. Fresh sausages and boiled eggs.

Ciel looks at it suspiously as his eye begins to twitch.

"That's all you got for me?" he asked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

After several hours of hesitating, Ciel finally give in before going to the table and began to eat his meal.

* * *

When Ciel (dressed in his blue suit) and Sebastian arrived in the dining room, the whole place was filled with party decorations and balloons.

Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy and Tanaka (who was in his super deformed form) are already there with happy faces as they (except Tanaka) shouted, "Surprise!"

This made the patch-eyed boy felt confused before turning his face into an angry glare.

"I really thought he'd be more excited." Mey Rin said softly.

"Excited?" Ciel yelled, "Excited? Why would I be excited to see decorations and balloons? It's like seeing Elizabeth decorating the whole manor all over again!"

"Um, Ciel? Why are you being so angry?" Finnian asked in a worried tone, "You know that today is your birthday, right?"

"Yes!" Ciel roared, "Why didn't you tell me that my birthday starts today? I really want to know!"

Baldroy approached the boy, placing his hand on his shoulder for a comfort.

"Now, now, don't get too excited, kid." Baldroy said, "Why in the world that you really want to know about it?"

Ciel shrugs Baldroy's hand off immediately as he glared angrily at him.

"Why?" the boy growled before going over to Finnian who is shocked. "Why?" Then to the scared Mey-Rin. "Why?"

With the last word 'Why', Mey-Rin yelped as she hides behind Finnian.

"Because you just realized that today is my birthday without even telling me, that's why!"

"But we wanted your party to be a surprise." Finnian protested.

"We've been planning this party for such a long time while you were asleep." Sebastian explains. "That is why we decided to decorated the whole room early before I wake you up."

"Yeah, we just want to make you happy." Baldroy agreed while Mey-Rin nodded shyly.

Ciel sighed as his anger faded away.

"You're right." he said quietly, "You are absolutely right. Even though I'm still the Head of the Phantomhive, there will be madness whatsoever."

Then his face flashed into a smile.

"Now, let's get this party started!" he said cheerfully, "Bring in the cake!"

"Right!" Finnian, Mey-Rin and Baldroy said in unison as they head off to the kitchen to fetch the cake for Ciel.

* * *

Much later...

Ciel's birthday is over for now as he (sitting on a chair) and Sebastian (standing beside him) are outside in the garden, talking in a conversation.

"So, how's the cake?" Sebastian asked.

"It was actually pretty good." Ciel said, calmly, "Was it chocolate?"

"Nope. It's strawberry."

"Well, whatever it is." Ciel said, "I don't mind."

"Good. By the way, I brought you a gift." He whipped out a wrapped gift box with a bow before handing it to his master who opened it to see what it is.

When the wrapping fell to the ground, it turns out that Sebastian gave him a book which it said 'Sherlocks Holmes' on the front.

"A book?" Ciel asked glaring to his butler, "You call this a present?"

"It's for you to read." Sebastian explained, trying to calm him down, "I saw you reading some books at the library so you can keep this one for your collection."

Ciel quickly calms down at what he said.

"Okay, you're right." he said, "I always love to read including Charles Dickens, Charlotte Bronte and Jane Austen. There I said it."

That is until Sebastian pats Ciel on the head very gently.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Pating you on the head." Sebastian explains, "That's my second present for you."

Ciel's face turned red as he turned away from him.

"What's the matter?" the butler continued, "Don't you like it?"

"It's fine." Ciel pouted, "So don't worry about it."

"Very well then. Shall we go back inside?"

Ciel looks at his butler with a smile.

"Sure."

And so they did. No matter what they did, it was only a friendship.

* * *

**Alright this is it. I'm ready to submit this one for the Kuroshitsuji section which I am very interested of writing stories about this anime. **

**Read and review to see if the story is good or bad. I really appreciate it for my ideas.**


End file.
